Forbidden Love Pinecest
by Paperjxm
Summary: Dipper has had feelings for Mabel now for a long time, but he forced himself to hide them, but when Dipper's desire and lust takes over, it isn't that much of a secret now


'I shouldn't be doing this….It's wrong….Oh so wrong…But…I love her…I really do.' Dipper thought as he stared at his sister who was pinned underneath of him. They were so close together, their lips almost touching each others. Dipper's hot breath was all Mabel could feel on her mouth, it made her a bit uneasy. "Dipper….? What are you doing might I ask…?" Mabel says, but received no response from her twin. Dipper simply licked his lips, his lust wanting her body, but his mind was screaming for him to stop this madness. Dipper leaned closer to Mabel's mouth, before he crashed his lips down onto hers. Mabel gasped in slight surprise as her twin brother kissed her deeply, with so much roughness and passion. Dipper's hands travelled up and down her back, feeling the texture of her sweater, his pants growing tight in the front. He needed her so bad, and he was going to get what he wanted. His hands travelled up the back of Mabel's sweater, feeling the back of her bra, he swiftly removes it off of her, chucking it aside. Mabel felt her face quickly heat up, she felt her skin crawl slightly, but she also felt strangely warm. Dipper's hands travelled to Mabel's boobs, he gropes them, staring at Mabel for her reaction. Mabel's face turned a brighter red "mmn…" is all that escaped her lips, but Dipper craved to hear more. Dipper swiftly pulled her sweater off, pulling away from the kiss to slip it off her head. He chucked it aside, and then brought their lips back together, kissing her deeply once again. Mabel shivered at the cold air now hitting her torso. She stared into Dipper's eyes, wanting to know where he was going with this. Dipper swiftly slipped off her pants, moving down to her panties and tugging on them gently, then swiftly slipping those off as well. He gently pulled away from the kiss and stared at her beautiful body, licking his lips a bit more seductively this time. Dipper could only think about his sister and how much he wanted her. Dipper started undoing his pants, slipping the belt off and chucking it aside. He got undressed quickly, his member standing proudly; he positions himself over Mabel's entrance, staring into her eyes lustfully. "I'll go easy…~" Dipper said, grinding slightly against her, earning a soft moan from his sister's lips. Dipper couldn't help but smirk, he leaned down, breathing hot air onto her neck as he placed soft little kisses against it to hopefully keep Mabel relaxed. Dipper kept kissing her neck, starting to softly suck and lick it, earning more sweet moans from his sister's mouth. Dipper sucked on her neck harder, leaving a hickey, he then started to enter his length into his sister's entrance. He felt how wet she had been becoming already, Mabel was tight, and Dipper just loved it. Mabel let out soft whimpery moans as she felt herself being stretched beyond her limit, she gripped onto her brother's back, tears pricking the corner of her eyes. Dipper slid his whole length in, leaning closer to his sister's ear, starting to whisper sweet nothings into her ear. Dipper did this for a good while before Mabel's pain had eased a bit; she looked up at her brother. "It do-esn't hu-rt a-any-more…~" she managed to choke out over the pleasure that was now starting to fill her body. Dipper nodded slightly then started to softly thrust into her, his breath growing a bit heavier as he let out a satisfied grunt. Mabel let soft moans escape her lips as she felt her brother thrust in and out of her, she couldn't help but drool at this newfound pleasure striking through her. Dipper stared into his sister's beautiful eyes, his tongue slightly hanging out of his mouth. "Y-ouu don'tt k-nowww h-how lo-ng I've wa-nt-ed to d-do t-thiss~" Dipper managed to say through his pleasured grunts, his sister felt so good, and he wanted more. Mabel could only moan in response, her hands on top of Dipper's back as their hips rocked in sync with each others. "D-Dippe-r I f-feel s-ometh-ing~" She managed to gasp out, knots tying up in her stomach to signal she was close to her orgasm. "T-That's g-ood~" Dipper groaned, lifting up her legs slightly to go harder and deeper into his sister. Mabel's moans grew more frequent and loud as she was just about to reach her orgasm. Dipper let out a groan, almost reaching his as well. Mabel couldn't help but moan out Dipper's name as she reached her orgasm, making her whole body shake from the intenseness of it. Dipper groaned as he felt it become warmer, he thrusted as fast as he possibly could before he reached his own orgasm, releasing his seed into Mabel without realizing in the heat of the moment. Mabel gasped at the sudden warmth, moaning softly one last time. Dipper collapses onto his sister's chest tiredly, panting heavily into her boobs. Mabel shivered slightly and held onto his back tightly. "I love you so much Mabel~" Dipper said softly, snuggling into her chest slightly, brushing his sweat filled hair out of his face slightly. "I-I love y-you too…." Mabel panted out tiredly. The two twins cuddled for a little while, Dipper placing soft kisses up and down Mabel's torso until they both fell asleep.


End file.
